


A Cold Start

by DeeLeigh



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-19
Updated: 2013-12-19
Packaged: 2018-01-05 03:24:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1089025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeeLeigh/pseuds/DeeLeigh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaitlynne has gotten into the annual Frye Festival and is attending the event "The Underground Cafe". What happens when she is finally talked to after a year of being ignored by her classmates? Read to find out</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Cold Start

A Cold Start

 

 “Hi…” I mutter, unheard by anyone. That’s how it always is, important things to say, no one to say it to. It really sucks only having my best friend to vent to. The only time I’m ever heard is when I write. It wasn’t always like this, last year I was nearly as popular as the prom queen. It’s pathetic how quickly people will believe gossip with absolutely no evidence that it’s true. Why can’t I have a million different people hanging on my words? Are they not good enough to merit that? I’m not scary, am I? Am I repulsive? I’m forever talking to people who don’t care, don’t listen to what I say.

I vaguely hear the last bell go, but I’m on a roll with my story so I don’t bother to get up. It’s not like I have any friends to go socialize with, everyone hates me. I’m venting aggressively into my journal now, completely immersed in my own little world. People, teachers included, have given up on trying to talk to me while I’m like this. They all know that I’m unreachable until I’ve written what I needed to, until my frustration is gone.

“Kaitlynne?” someone calls. I slam my journal shut as someone slides into the seat beside me, with some difficulty it seems, considering how tall this person is. This is new; no one sits with me since all the rumours started last year. I lift my head from my arms and glance at the voice. It’s that boy…the new one with shaggy raven hair from my writing class. The one people fawn over but he never seems to enjoy it. Am I imagining that he’s sitting here? Is it a dare from my “friends”? He can’t know what the rumours say, can he? He could though; he’s been here for over a month. Should I talk to him? I guess it can’t hurt my already ruined reputation.

“Thomas. Hi.” I feel like I should say more, I don’t.

“How has your day been?” He seems to expect a response, a full on conversation. Hmm… guess no one told him I don’t talk a lot. Poor boy, he’s in for a shock.

“Good, yours?” I respond in a clipped tone, giving him my best, now trademark, snarl.

“Perfect!” I’m surprised at his chipper tone. He must have missed my cold eyes and stoney voice. Is he dense or am I losing my new skill as fast as I developed it?

“Why are you still talking to me?” I’m far too annoyed to care that I sound rude and unpleasant. He actually seems okay. Too bad he wasn’t around last year when I was still talking to people.

“Why wouldn’t I be? Why are you being so strange?” He finally seems to understand that I am no longer a nice person to be around.

“Because you’re new here and it is a social suicide for you if you befriend me. And… I don’t know what you mean by strange, this is how I always am.” I start to walk away, but he catches my arm and pulls me through the deserted doors and out into the snowy courtyard with him, grabbing our coats on the way.

It’s beautiful out, gorgeous even. The snow is big, thick flakes, the kind that like to stick to everything. The kind I used to love; until people gave me more than enough reason to hate snow and the natural beauty of it.

“What the hell!? I hate the snow! And I only have a tank top on! What were you- Hey! Where are you going?!” Thomas had started to slosh through the wet snow toward the path through the woods. I looked around and saw that he was taking a path that nearly everyone considered “the druggy trail”. I guess karma hates me because if I hadn’t been stupid enough to blindly follow another guy through here last year, I would still be the same as I was then. I’m not as trusting of yet another guy trying to bring me through this path. But then again, what harm is there to adding yet another lie to the whole list of them that everyone believes?

“Hey!” I stumbled after Thomas and yanked my coat on. “What the- Thomas!”

Thomas poked his head out from behind a group of trees, “What are ya waiting for? Hurry up! I know the perfect place for us to talk!”

“Why should I trust you? I just met you!” I planted my feet and my hands came up to my hips as I tapped my foot impatiently while waiting for an answer. He whipped around, his hair starting to get stringy and moist from the dampness of the snow.

“What’s wrong with you? Why do you assume I should not or cannot be trusted? What does it matter? Just follow me and come get warm.” Thomas stuck his hand out at me, waiting for me to take it.

I could do two things at this point; follow him and decide to trust this new kid, despite him probably doing this on a dare from some idiots. Or, I could walk back to my cozy car and drive to my house and retreat to my room with hot chocolate. Decisions, decisions. I guess I can just go home at any time now, might as well see whatever he wants to show me.

“Fine. Now show me where to go, I’m freezing.” I grudgingly took his hand and hurried after him.

We slogged through the snow for a few minutes before I noticed a fresh black driveway up ahead, newly paved I think, snaking it’s way through the trees. The path Thomas was dragging me down was getting easier to follow; it looked like we’d be meeting up with the paved driveway. Tom stopped suddenly and turned to face me.

“This is my house. My parent’s are at work until five if you want to stay for a bit?” he said this in an odd way. He seemed to have realized that I’m not a socialite, that I don’t normally converse with many people on a daily basis.

“Why did you bring me to your house? You don’t know me.” I lost my annoyed stance, my shoulders losing their tension, and my voice changing to an inquisitive tone.

Tom’s shoulders straightened, drawing him up to his full, impressive height from his previously slouched posture. He towered over me ominously, staring unabashedly into my eyes, challenging me to say anything more or interrupt him as he spoke.

“I don’t know why I brought you here. I just needed to get away from those idiots who were jockeying for my attention. You were the first to treat me normally. The only one who couldn’t care less that I was there. The only o-“

“I get it already!” I cut him off abruptly, shocking him into silence, “Can we continue this inside? I’m freezing!” I stamped my foot for emphasis, splashing slush up onto my jeans, causing me to start cursing.

That was it. Thomas started laughing so hard that he could never seem ominous anymore. He was grinning like a fool, realizing that he finally won the battle of will we were having. I grinned one of my rare smiles at him in response, and offered my hand for him to lead me inside. As we stood there smiling at what a mess I was, we laughed. As we headed to his house, we were basked in the feeling of the presence of a kindred spirit.


End file.
